


You're So Much More

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Power Play, Pre-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Rough Kissing, Smut, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: “Kneel.” He simply said, his voice steady as he stared her down.“We’re not doing this again.” She scoffed. “You’ve haven’t even got anyone to threaten this time.”“I know. But I think you’ll do as I say anyway.”“Why would I do that?” The Doctor asked, and his eyes flitted over her face with a smile.“Because you need me as much as I need you. You always have.” The two of them watched each other for a moment, and a smirk appeared on his face. She wasn’t trying to leave, this time. That was good. “Kneel.”*************After Spyfall, the Doctor is looking for the Master. He's mad that she left him in the past, then trapped him in another dimension. She's mad that he tried to blow her up in an aeroplane, and that he burned their planet. She's also mad that he won't tell her why.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	You're So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this. Had a breakdown. Bon appetit.

It had been a long, dangerous day. That means it wasn’t much different to any other day in the Doctor’s life. A new adventure was faced, and a new challenge was overcome, and she was  _ tired.  _ Tired of all the unanswered questions, and of having to be afraid that her friends would get hurt every time she dragged them along on some dangerous adventure. And so, the Doctor decided to take a little break. She knew she’d end up missing them soon enough, and that she’d eventually return to whisk them away to face a whole new danger, but for now, she had decided to leave them at home.

She didn’t particularly want them around while she tried to find out the answers to her multitude of questions, anyway, because she didn’t want to have to explain everything to them. These people - her friends, her  _ fam, _ saw her as a kind, innocent hero, travelling the universe and rescuing everyone she could, but the Doctor knew that she was a lot more than that. She’d  _ done  _ a lot more than that. 

Some people may see her as a hero, but others see her as an enemy. Others see her as the person who killed all of her own people in an attempt to stop the Daleks. And even though she knew that had never happened; that she’d gone back and saved them all, that part of her was still there. She had still been the person who was willing to make that choice in the first place, and she really didn’t want her friends finding out about that side of her.

The TARDIS was sat somewhere in Sheffield, after having just dropped them all off, and the Doctor decided that now was the perfect time to see if she could reach her only lead and find out what he knew about the Timeless Child.

So, she locked the TARDIS doors and walked until she found her favourite room to sit in, settling down on the leather seat and closing her eyes, telepathically searching for something,  _ anything,  _ that would let her know he’d escaped.

For a few minutes, there was no trace of him, and she tried to convince herself that the twinge of disappointment she felt was only because she’d wanted his information, and not because she wanted to see him. But she wasn’t ready to give up, so she thought back to that moment in Paris, where the two of them had made a psychic link, and she tried searching again, holding the memory of what his consciousness felt like in the forefront of her mind in an attempt to find something that matched.

A small smile spread across her face as she found what she was looking for.

It was barely detectable, which meant he must be very far away, but it was undeniably  _ him. _

_ Contact.  _ She whispered, and a moment later, she felt the connection getting considerably stronger as he heard her and responded.

_ Contact. _

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, neither of them sure what to say.

“You escaped, then. _ ”  _ The Doctor said, when the silence became unbearable.

“Obviously.”

The silence settled over them once again, as the Master waited for her to explain why she had contacted him. Usually, they were both quite talkative, but he knew the silence was making her uncomfortable, so he decided to let it linger.

“I need to know what you found out.”

“Skipping straight to business, are you? Not even going to ask how I’m doing after being trapped in another dimension, with a race that wanted to kill me?”

“Tell me what you know.” She simply said, not wanting to get involved in a conversation with him. But after all this time, she really should’ve learned that that was impossible. The Master had always been dramatic, and he’d never tell the Doctor what they wanted without a lengthy battle first.

“Why should I tell you? Why should I make it easy for you, after the things you did to me the last time I saw you? Trapping someone in the past and then trapping them in another dimension isn’t exactly how you’re supposed to treat a friend.”

“Neither is trying to blow them up in an aeroplane.” She spat back, and she heard him laugh in response.

“I’m not telling you anything.” He stated, his voice suddenly serious. “Not like this, anyway.” The Doctor raised her eyebrows, and though he couldn’t see it, he could sense her confusion, so he added; “Come find me.”

The Doctor hadn’t wanted to see him in person, but she’d had her suspicions that he’d ask her to. After all, they both knew that he craved her attention.

“No.” She said, but he didn’t respond. The Doctor tried a few other ways of protesting, but it quickly became clear that he wasn’t going to talk to her again until they were in the same room. 

Sighing, the Doctor headed back towards the console room and patched herself into the TARDIS’ telepathic circuits, letting herself focus on the Master. Her whole mind was full of pictures of him, and she let their minds intertwine so that she could feel him all around her, and sense everything that he was feeling

The downside of this, of course, was that he was now very close to  _ her _ mind, too, and he could sense that she was thinking about nothing but him. He knew that she was only doing it so the TARDIS could lock onto his signal, but it didn’t stop the feeling of glee that spread through him at knowing that for once, all of her attention was truly on him.

When she felt the ship land, the Doctor poked her head out of the doors to see where she was. It wasn’t a place she recognised, but, then again, she wasn’t exactly focussed on the scenery. She was just thinking about finding  _ him.  _

Fortunately, that proved to be very easy, as she’d landed right next to his TARDIS. The first time she tried the door, it was locked, but the doors suddenly opened once she’d awkwardly knocked.

Stepping inside, she noticed that she was standing in a normal console room once again, rather than the house that she’d grown accustomed to seeing. It made sense, she supposed, that he would get rid of the Australian house so quickly. He was The Master again now, and that meant that he wanted every trace of the human he had been pretending to be gone.

The Doctor quickly scanned the room before realising it was empty, so she walked down a corridor until she could feel his presence, stronger than ever.

“You found me.” He spoke through their telepathic connection as she hovered in the doorway of his library, watching him as he sat perfectly still on a leather sofa in the corner of the room. “Come and sit down.” 

The Doctor did as he asked, coming to sit next to him, though she sat as far away as she could manage.

“I’m here now.” She said out loud. “Tell me what you know.”

“No.” The Master tilted his head to the side slightly, and his eyes raked over her.

“But you said -"

“I know.” He responded. “I changed my mind.”

The Doctor sighed, standing up again. There was no point in her being here if he was just going to toy with her; give her empty promises.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to my TARDIS. I came here for answers, not to play your games.”

The Master watched her for a moment, before standing up too, so that he could look down at her. He  _ always _ wanted to play games, and he didn’t like that she was taking control of the situation by threatening to leave.

“Kneel.” He simply said, his voice steady as he stared her down.

“We’re not doing this again.” She scoffed. “You’ve haven’t even got anyone to threaten this time.”

“I know. But I think you’ll do as I say anyway.”

“Why would I do that?” The Doctor asked, and his eyes flitted over her face with a smile.

“Because you need me as much as I need you. You always have.” The two of them watched each other for a moment, and a smirk appeared on his face. She wasn’t trying to leave, this time. That was good. “Kneel.”

She hesitated, but seconds later she found herself doing as he asked. His smirk became a grin, and as she looked up at him from her position on the floor, his hand landed on the back of her head, his fingers threading into her hair. 

“You know what I want.” 

“Master.” She said, and he shivered as he bit his lip.

“Again.”

“ _ Master _ .”

As his gaze met hers, she could see the enjoyment this was bringing him. He was having so much  _ fun _ , and she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t enjoying it a little, too. “Doctor.” Her name left his mouth in the same way that he wanted his to leave hers - full of emotion, intensity, and managing to convey how wrecked she always made him. “One more time.”

“Master.” 

He let himself fall to his knees in front of her, so they were on the same level. His grin only widened at the realisation that for the first time in a very  _ long _ time, he was taller than her. Her irritated expression let him know that she’d just realised it, too.

The hand that was tangled in her hair pulled her closer to him, so that their lips could finally meet. Pretty quickly, they started moving in sync, and he found himself smiling into the kiss. As he pulled away, The Doctor nipped at his bottom lip, and a gleeful smile appeared on his face.

The Master’s free hand moved to run over her cheek, and she turned her head so she could press a kiss to his palm. 

“I like you like this.” He murmured, as she gave him a questioning look.

“Like what?” 

The Master roughly shoved her coat off her shoulders and slid down her suspenders before smirking. “Submitting to me.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Really?” He hummed, raising an eyebrow as if he didn’t believe her. Seconds later, his mouth was on her neck, kissing and gently biting at the skin there, coaxing a quiet moan out of her. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

His fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt before lifting it up and over her head, letting it land unceremoniously on the floor. The Doctor pouted, which only made The Master chuckle. 

As his kisses moved from her neck to her chest, The Doctor felt a shiver run down her spine, but she was determined not to show how affected she was by him. “I’ll  _ never _ submit to you.”

Another noise of disbelief escaped his lips, and she found herself pushing him back by the shoulders. His muscles tensed beneath her fingers, and he fought to stay in that position, to stop himself falling backwards. She finally stopped a few moments later when he bit down on her skin, his eyes flicking up to meet hers as he sucked a mark there, and in that moment any thought of trying to push him away evaporated.

It was a shame, he thought, that he wasn’t leaving a mark somewhere more visible. A mark on her neck would be a  _ wonderful _ sight, and he got a thrill at the thought of her  _ humans _ getting to see it. Oh, how he’d love to show them who she  _ really _ belonged to. 

His fingers traced the mark as his mouth moved to her collarbone, covering it in open mouthed kisses. The Doctor was so focussed on that feeling that she barely noticed as his hand slid down her body and under the waistband of her trousers until his fingers brushed against her clit. She gasped in response, and the sound only made him smirk.

The Doctor found her mind drifting back to Missy - they’d done things like this when they were trapped in the vault, too. But their genders had been the other way around, and the Doctor hadn’t been quite so fiesty. Missy had liked that version of the Doctor - she’d liked getting to have her way with him and had enjoyed teasing him. They’d both been a little calmer in those regenerations.

But now… they were both full of anger. The Master was angry about whatever he’d learned, and the Doctor was angry that he wouldn’t just  _ tell _ her, so even though she wanted this, she was putting up a bit of a fight, refusing to submit to him. And as much as it annoyed him, he  _ liked  _ it, too. It was new and exciting, and it would make it so much more rewarding when he eventually made her beg for him.

His hand shoved her underwear to the side, thrusting his fingers inside her without any warning, and her body jerked forwards at the sudden intrusion. 

“Good girl.” He murmured, and she met his gaze with anger burning behind her eyes.

“Don’t you dare-” She cut herself off as his fingers roughly thrust up into her again, and she adjusted her position slightly, shifting her knees further apart. “Don’t patronise me.”

The Master’s eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. “Come on- you’re always trying to tell me about how  _ good _ you are. What’s wrong with  _ me _ saying it?”

He received a glare in response, and that one look summed up all of her emotions. It told him that he knew  _ exactly  _ what the difference was, and that she wasn’t going to just sit here and  _ take _ it if he tried something like that again.

His fingers kept moving inside her, even as he laughed. It was a  _ manic _ sound, and for a moment, she could almost see the madness inside him. But then, ever so suddenly, his eyes snapped over to meet hers, and he was silent again.

“You liked O.” He said, and she nodded. What was he expecting her to say that, she wondered? “Did you ever wish the two of you could do  _ this _ ?” On the last word, his fingers thrust harder and faster, just for a few seconds, but it left her practically gasping for breath.

“No.”

Quick as a flash, his mouth was on her skin again, and he bit down on her shoulder  _ hard _ as he pressed a single word into her mind. “ _ Liar _ .”

The tendrils of his mind started to dig deeper into hers as he searched through her memories. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for at first, but she felt a sense of triumph through their telepathic link when he found a particular thought. 

It was a thought she’d had a few weeks ago, after she’d almost been killed (not that that narrowed it down much, since it was a very common occurrence), but before O had sent her the fish with his coordinates embedded in it. She’d been so excited at the prospect of getting to see him again that even sending him a simple text saying she needed his help had gotten her excited. And when she saw him again… she’d wanted to kiss him. The idea had only crossed her mind for less than a second, so she’d barely had time to dwell on it, but it had definitely been  _ there _ . 

And now, the Master knew about it.

“You  _ liked _ O.” He said again, with more conviction. This time, she nodded. There was no point denying it, not now that he’d seen her thoughts. An inquisitive expression crossed his face for a moment, and a smirk quickly followed. “Which frightens you more - the idea that I tricked you into liking a man who never really existed, or the idea that maybe I wasn’t putting on an act?”

She was, understandably, a little taken aback. But after a pause where she tried to gather her thoughts, she let out a shaky breath. “I  _ hope  _ that you weren’t putting on an act, because it would mean that deep down, you can be gentle, and sweet, and kind. It doesn’t scare me at all.”

Suddenly, his other hand flew up to her head, his fingers threading into her hair before sharply pulling it backwards. That’d teach her to think that he could be  _ kind _ , the Master thought. He was many things, but  _ kind _ wasn’t one of them. “It should. Because if that’s who I really am, then it means that you fell for  _ me.  _ It means that you looked at the man who burned your planet, and you  _ liked _ him.”

The Doctor decided to ignore his words. He was just trying to rile her up, they both knew that, so she simply closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. His anger when she didn’t argue back was obvious, and showed itself in some particularly rough thrusts of his fingers, which had her arching her back with a moan. 

Honestly, the way they were sitting wasn’t the most comfortable, and it certainly wasn’t the easiest position for what he was doing to her, but they were making it work. Both of their knees were starting to hurt a little, but they ignored the pain, too focused on each other. And even if they had the ability to think clearly enough to consider moving, neither of them would. After all, this way - kneeling in front of each other - was the only way that they ever felt equal to each other. This was especially true for the Master, after everything he’d learned. How could the two of them ever be equal when she was so much  _ more _ than him - when she always had been?

None of this was  _ real _ . Not their feelings for each other, not their friendship, none of it. And the worst thing was, she didn’t even know it. She’d lowered herself enough to be friends with him, when she was really a  _ god _ who deserved so much more. He wasn’t  _ enough _ .

Those thoughts ran through his mind on a loop - they’d been doing so ever since he found out the truth, and his hand tightened its grip on her hair, tugging until it was almost completely overwhelming the pleasure she was feeling. He went back to biting her, too - determined that if this was going to be the last time she even toyed with the idea they were equals, he’d leave as many marks as possible, so that she’d never forget.

“Come on, Doctor.” He whispered, his fingers slipping out of her to rub fast circles on her clit as her hips jerked against him. “I want to hear my name as you come.”

A moan slipped past her lips and her eyes fluttered closed as she came, and she obediently said his name once again, though it was considerably more breathlessly than the last time.

In an uncharacteristic act of kindness, he let his hand fall from her hair and slide down to her lower back, pulling her body close to him as it went boneless. If he hadn’t, she might’ve found herself collapsing to the floor a few moments later. But the Doctor was too wrapped up in the pleasure to notice - it wasn’t until she opened her eyes to see him withdrawing his hand from her trousers and sucking his fingers clean that she realised her head was practically cradled in his arms. 

“Why did you do it?” She whispered as she looked up at him, and he couldn’t help but note that her face was the picture of innocence, even after what they’d just done. It may have been mostly down to how tired she suddenly was, but she’d deliberately tried to speak in a soft, gentle tone, as if it might coax an answer out of him. Instead, she just got another question.

“Why do you  _ care?  _ Our people were horrible. After everything they’ve done to both of us, they didn’t deserve to live.” 

The Doctor sighed. Even though she didn’t know whatever it was that he’d found out, she could agree that they were terrible people. The Time Lords had shown the Master the Time Vortex as a child, and they’d trapped the Doctor inside a confession dial for billions of years - and there was so much  _ more  _ that they’d done, not just to the two of them, but to other people, to other races.

“I know.” She said, and the Master seemed surprised that she’d agreed with him, though he quickly hid it. “But there were so many innocent people on our planet, too. So many  _ children _ .” As she spoke, more anger slipped into her tone, and she quickly pulled herself away from him. The Master didn’t respond at first - he just watched her as she pulled her shirt back on, righted her clothes, and started to walk away.

“They deserved it.” He finally whispered, and she turned back to face him, though she didn’t come any closer. The Master was staring down at his hands, she realised, and for the first time in this whole encounter, his voice sounded soft. 

“ _ Why? _ ” 

Again, he was silent. The Doctor toyed with the idea that he hadn’t heard her, and had been just about to repeat herself when he spoke.

“They hurt her. The timeless child.” The Doctor sucked in a breath of surprise - why would he care about someone other than himself? But finding out that a  _ child  _ had been hurt was enough to make her  _ need  _ to know more. “Everyone on Gallifrey - you may think they’re innocent, but they’re not. Even the ones who didn’t directly play a part in it… they made sure every one of them was involved.” Finally, his eyes snapped up to meet hers, and his tone changed to one that was full of anger. “If you knew what they’d done, Doctor, you would’ve been at my side  _ burning _ them.”

Somehow, she could sense that he wasn’t going to tell her any more. Still, she shook her head. “I would never.”

But the way his eyes bored into her, as if he could see straight into her soul… it was unnerving. It was like he was reminding her of who she used to be - the oncoming storm, the warrior, the man who had done all of this before. Because she had, hadn’t she? She’d destroyed her own planet. And, sure, she’d gone back and saved it in the end, but that wasn’t really what  _ counted _ . Because at some point, she hadn’t been going to. At some point, she’d been willing to kill everyone on her planet, just to stop the war.

When the Master turned his back on her, she knew he wanted her to leave.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this right after Spyfall came out. Then I forgot about it for ages, and I just finished it, which is why it's pre-Timeless Children.   
> The quality of my writing took a sharp downwards turn about halfway through, but it got alright-ish again at the end, so thanks for sticking with it.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think - you have no idea how much I adore reading the comments people leave on my work.


End file.
